In a suspension device of a vehicle, when a decrease in height of a hood of a vehicle body, for example, lowers an upper end position of a strut-type damper, a coil spring can be disposed at a side of a tire. In such a case, when the coil spring is broken, there arises a problem that the broken coil spring interferes with the tire.
In a suspension device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-84776, for example, a flange provided in a dust cover covering an upper part of a cylinder case of a strut-type damper is set to face between windings in a coil spring upper part, as a measure in case of coil spring breakage. In this case, the flange facing between the windings in the coil spring upper part prevents a spring piece positioned on the upper side after the coil spring breakage from falling.